Medieval Marvel
by Joyance
Summary: Join a group of tight-knit friends during a modern day renaissance. Seven girls struggle through difficulty, find adventure, and enjoy romance.
1. Trail Along The Terrain

"Fair maiden! Lower your drawbridge and grant me entry," yelled an overworked blacksmith while conversing with his colleagues.

"Milady, the rumors are false! The plague doesn't affect _everything!_" another added. A group of low-life, drunk blacksmiths had gathered outside of a near by tavern. Some noticed the stunning beauty of the two gorgeous passersby.

"Put your chain mill where your mouth is," Lauren responded. Being confident of her endless, amazing abilities, Lauren didn't allow anyone to ridicule them in a negative manner. Devin took to her usual behavior and remained silent; she wasn't accustomed to trusting outsiders. Still, Devin had a silent edge about her that could cut like a thousand knifes. She ogled at the men, disgusted by their pathetic behavior.

The intoxicated blacksmiths stared with awe at Lauren and Devin. No one had spoken back to them before; they believed every girl was a worthless wench only commendable of prostitution. However, these two women don't fall under any typical description; they're far too great for that.

"Why do men think they can own women like that?! I despise it! If I ever meet a man, he will be different; he will be respectful and not from these parts. I can assure you of that," Devin explained as they retreated back to Devin's home.

"They can be complicated. However, that doesn't matter, because we're just too awesome for them! They can't handle it- typical men with their tiny minds and holy grails!"

"What about my species?" questioned a neatly-groomed man who was wearing rather revealing, purple tights. Now, he strolled alongside Devin. "What's so wrong with us, sweetie?"

"We weren't referring to you, Henry," Lauren replied. "Just the others who are typical bone-heads."

"That's understandable! It's such a shame I want to meet one of those bone-heads. My, my Devin! You look stunning today, sweetheart!" Devin was wearing her usual dress color: a dark crimson. The color perfectly brought out her short, brownish-reddish, curly hair.

"Thank you, Henry."

"Ahem?!" Lauren interrupted.

"Lauren, darling, must I say anything?! You know you're always gorgeous." Today, Lauren donned a dark purple dress. It was somewhat simple, yet elegant.

As the three continued walking and conversing, they arrived at Devin's home. Devin lived in a small mansion with many rooms and servants. Devin's father, Clarence, was a renowned, respected earl. His nobility gave Devin many opportunities like reading and travel. However, Clarence was very particular about guidelines for her marriage; her husband must be Catholic, white, and be able to provide for her. These strict rules drove Devin insane.

"Devin! Don't tell me you have been out again? You must continue your studying! And we have arranged to have dinner with the Leori family," Devin's father scolded when the trio walked through the door. Devin didn't mind the studying; she loved being educated. However, the daily arranged dinners were a different story. "Devin, this seems like a perfectly respectful man; one that will be good for you."

"Father, I don't think you quite understand the situation. He isn't _interested_ in women."

"By Jiminy!" Devin's father quickly exited the room.

"Well, Lauren and Devin, thank you for your company, dearies. I shall see you two later on," Henry explained while he awkwardly exited Devin's household. Henry didn't enjoy being commented on in such a lowly fashion. Lauren couldn't help but laugh at the awkward moment.

"Goodbye Henry," Lauren waved. As Henry left, Hannah knocked at the door, waiting to be let in. Henry opened the door and held it for her.

"Milady," Henry opened the door for the stranger.

"Thank you, kind si—AHHHHH!" typical Hannah; she had fallen again! Now she lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling of Devin's beautiful home. Henry offered his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you again," Hannah explained. Light hit her brownish orange hair as she arose, making it sparkle.

"Now I really must be going," Henry exclaimed and exited the manor. Hannah turned to speak with her friends, Lauren and Devin. Lauren and Devin had been close since childhood. Hannah recently joined the friendship when she was old enough to leave her grandparents in Norway and venture out on her own. She wasn't certain of everything yet, including Henry.

"He is rather cute," Hannah commented.

"Hannah. Don't think about him like that. He is gay!" Lauren exclaimed.

"What? Why are the cute guys always gay?" Hannah questioned.

Devin's father entered the room. "Devin, your friends will have to leave. Your mother needs help at the book store." Devin almost groaned, but she refrained herself. Her father would provide serious consequences for that behavior.

"You better go," Devin suggested. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Okay, but I need new shoes. We're going to market," Lauren demanded.

"Bye Devin!" Hannah waved. Lauren left with Hannah, laughing at a recent joke. Devin put on her cloak, drew the hood over her head and exited.

Devin walked quickly and swift. Rain fell, sprinkling hard. It quickly made puddles on the ground. Devin stared at the ground in order to avoid the collections of water. Devin heard hoof beats from afar; they became louder. Rapidly, Devin lifted her head and peered to her left. An oncoming horse was heading towards her vigorously. The rider seemed to have no intention of slowing down. Devin jumped back, nearly tripping over the roads' cobblestones. She gazed at the riders as they passed by. An Italian man sat towards the horse's rear, while the girl was in the front.

_Odd. Usually the man leads the horse. Something must have happened. _Devin forgot the passersby and continued the book store. When she arrived she opened the door and greeted her mother, "Good evening, mother."

"Devin! About time you showed up," she scolded. "This shelf of books needs to be reorganized."

"Okay," Devin sighed. Devin moved to the shelf and sorted the books in alphabetical order.

"Devin! I'm glad you came," Brea greeted. "Too bad my shift is over." Brea had been working at the book store for several months now.

"Hello Brea," Devin smiled. "A few friends and I were going to market tomorrow. Would you be interested in joining us?"

"I'd love to," Brea accepted.

"Devin! Are you done yet?!" Devin's mother screamed.

"No, mother."

"Then stop talking and get to work!" Devin's mother could be very controlling.

"We'll meet here tomorrow morning."

"Alright," Brea nodded. "See you in the morning!" Devin stared at Brea enviously; she did not desire to be working right now.

For the next hour, Devin stared at multiple book titles, attempting to realign them. Devin didn't want to organize but read, many of the book's descriptions taunted her. If her mother caught her reading, she would be punished.

"Devin, you've worked long enough," Devin's mother came around the bookshelf. "Head home and get ready for dinner with the Leori family."

"Yes, mother," she agreed.

_The Leori family? That Francis is such a snob. If they make me marry him! _Devin left the book store, imagining all the horrid things that might happen at dinner.


	2. A Stable's Welcome

**Hola everyone! Joyance here. I'm new with this whole writing thing, so hopefully my writing will improve overtime.**

**A few things to know:**

**The story will switch to different experiences. In example: one chapter may debut Lauren, and the other Katie. They're still in the same world and time period, just different views.**

**All of the characters are real people, being my close personal friends.**

**I know I may mix up the time periods, but I'm horrible at history. Advice is greatly appreciated. **

**Now, enjoy!**

**--**

"Katie, hold your sword higher," Richard instructed as he hit Katie with an overhead blow. "Mak! Watch your footwork."

Richard was an excellent swordsman; he moved gracefully, and swiftly. The sword was part of him, not just an extension of his arm. For the past year, Richard had been instructing Katie and Mak in the ways of the sword. However, this had to be done in secret, considering the fact women had very little rights. Richard saw past the borderline of the sexes and agreed to teach them.

Mak blocked several of Richard's attacks and swiped across Katie's legs. Quickly, Katie jumped onto a hay bail to avoid the blow. Richard continued to thwart Mak with multiple attacks, while Katie readied her counterattack. She swung her sword, Mak was preoccupied with Richard and failed to notice the incoming blow. Richard side stepped and blocked Katie's blow. Mak didn't move; she seemed petrified.

"Wow, Katie, that was quite successful," Richard scolded. "If you were trying to** kill **her!"

"Sorry, Mak," Katie apologized. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. But watch where you're swinging that thing," she reprimanded.

"Mak, why don't you take a breather? We'll resume practice later," Richard suggested. "Katie, you stay here. I want to speak with you." Mak mounted her favorite horse and trotted out of the stables.

"What is it, Richard?" Katie asked the Italian green-eyed man.

"Katie, you and Mak both hold a lot of potential in swordplay. However, I think you need a little work with your form."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you. Spread your legs shoulder-width apart and bend your knees."

"Like this?"

"Perfect." Richard slowly moved behind Katie. "Show me how you would hold your sword." Katie raised her sword in her right hand.

"Okay. Now what?"

" Well, that's good, but it could be better." Richard slid his arm down Katie's. "Now if you just hold it up here." Now, Richard's body was completely against the back of Katie's. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end; however, not in a bad way, but a good one. She finally now realized how much she liked Richard.

"I understand now. Thanks for the instruction."

"You know, I don't like this form. Let me show you another one." Richard held Katie's hand as he walked around to her front side.

"Oh really? What's it called?"

"Well, it is rather complicated." Richard moved in towards Katie's face.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Their eyes were a few inches apart.

"You think so?" He moved closer. "Show me." Katie's lips moved into kiss Richard's.

"Uh, excuse me!" Their lips nearly touched, but their desire lip lock was broken when a blond-haired man interrupted their 'fun.'

Katie and Richard jumped apart from one another, acting embarrassed. "How can I help you?" Katie barely managed to speak; her cheeks quickly blushing uncontrollably.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know where I could find Lady Mak?"

"She just left. If you tell me your name I'll be sure to let her know you were here."

"My name is Elliott."

"Great. Now run along!" Richard ordered. He was desperate to continue his business with Katie.

"Actually, I think I will wait. She'll arrive sooner or later," Elliott assured.

"No, no. You should probably leave," Katie nagged.

"Why? Am I interrupting something?"

Neither responded but ogled at Elliot with awe. Could he actually be that clueless? Elliot seemed intelligent; maybe not the brightest, but not completely idiotic.

"Oh! I understand," Elliot finally noticed. His cheeks turned to a reddish color as he blushed. Katie and Richard still stared at him, noting his ability to be rather oblivious. Elliot's face somewhat cringed and he prepared for a quick exit.

"I'll just be going then," Elliot quickly walked out of the stable, slowly gaining speed into a quick jog. He would have to search for Mak elsewhere.

"Now where were we?" Katie questioned, making sure Elliot was out of view. Her eyes now met the gaze of Richard's.

"You were mastering a new form."

"I can't quite remember." Katie moved towards Richard, hoping for the best.

"Let me refresh your memory." Richard suavely slid his hand over Katie's drawn back brown hair. Katie was memorized by his dark-green, Italian eyes. Richard gazed into Katie's hazel ones, focusing all of his attention on her.

_BANG!_ A shelf of horseshoes had collapsed. Katie's horse, Padraic rose on his back legs, scared and spooked. Katie left Richard's side to stroke the Cleveland Bay.

"Whoa boy," Katie comforted. "Calm down! You're okay!" Katie ran her hand over the horse's dark brown coat, occasionally petting the black mane. Padraic's heart rate seemed to steady.

"Wow, Katie! You have quite a talent with horses," Richard complimented. "I hadn't really noticed before. No one could have done that in Italy." Two years ago, Richard and his brother moved from Italy to live with their mother in England. Richard's father strongly encouraged his sons to enter the family business of fishing. Richard did not appreciate the tight boundaries and convinced his brother to start a new life with him in England.

"Thank you."

"I'm entering a jousting tournament next month, and I would love to have you as the caretaker for my horse. Will you join me?"

"Of course," Katie agreed. Now she could spend time with two things she enjoyed: Richard and horses.

"Great. Now, I believe we have some unfinished business!"

"Richard! Master Richard," A stable boy had entered the stables quite frantically; a look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong, boy?" Richard questioned. "Spit it out!"

"Your brother, Sir," he grumbled. "H-he's," he froze. "Dying."

"What?" Richard worried. All the happiness Katie had brought him vanished. "What's wrong with Paulo?"

"I'm not allowed to say. The Master of my household would not allow it."

"Tell me, damn it!" Tears were forming in his eyes. Most men would have hidden their emotions, but Richard was more sensitive. Katie was beginning to relate to Richard's sadness. As a tear rolled down her cheek, Katie placed her hand in Richard's, offering her condolences. He stood still, remaining completely stunned. However, he pulled his hand away from hers. "You bastard! What's wrong with him?!" He was yelling now.

"It is requested you go to him immediately," the servant instructed.

"Richard, we should go," Katie requested, barely able to speak. Silent tears strolled down her cheeks.

"I suppose so," Richard agreed.

Katie took Padraic out of his stable and attached his saddle. Quickly, she mounted him, and assisted Richard, motioning him to sit behind her. Padraic galloped out of the stable and onto the street.


End file.
